ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Alvarez
Annie Alvarez Annie Alvarez Annie Alvarez Annie Alvarez Annie Alvarez Annie Alvarez Personal life Biography coming soon Family Mother: Shelly Alvarez (Born Shelly Baker- 07-31-65) * Shelly was a stay at home mom and murdered when Annie was 12, and up until recently Annie had believed that it was an unknown assailant that pulled the trigger. In early 2008, she got wind of a new lead in her mothers murder; and it was a lead that she could barely stomach. Her best friend, Jenny Owens, Jenny's mom, Jill Owens, and her very own father, Al, might have devised a plan to get Shelly out of the picture. Annie hasn't gone to the police with these alligations because she fears that they could be true, and she is at a place in her life where she would rather not know. Father: Albert Alvarez (09-16-55) * Is currently a lawyer in Los Angeles California. Jill Owens moved into his estate in early 2008, just before Annie started to suspect they were involved in Shelly's death. He hasn't spoke to Annie since then, and doesn't see himself talking to her in the near future; she has stated that she wants nothing to do with him. Siblings: None * Shelly gave birth to a stillborn boy at 27 weeks when Annie was 3 years old. Relationships Dillen Jaymes *Annie won't admit to much when it comes to her relationship with Dillen Jaymes, which is rumored to have lasted from 2001-mid 2003, but she does admit that he was her first serious relationship but things just didn't work out. She doesn't blame either of them for the fallout, just 'growing up'. It is also rumored to have ended when Annie's best friend, Jenny, slept with Dillen, but Annie will not confirm or deny this. Rayne Young *Coming soon Other People In Her Life Jenny Owens (01-01-1984) * Annie and Jenny met in gradeschool, 4th grade to be exact. They lived a few blocks from each other and become best friends almost over night. They made sure that they had every class together in junior high and high school. When Annie began going to wrestling school, Jenny tagged along to watch. She wasn't as interested in it as Annie was, but being the friend that she was, she was always there for support. Around the same time Annie began to wrestle, Jenny took another route and began working in the adult industry (film and magazines). Jenny convined Annie to do a movie with her and in return promised to be Annie's wrestling manager. They continued their friendship, and many times Jenny was Annie’s manager/tag team partner. Their friendship hit its first roadblock in 2003 when Annie suspected Jenny of sleeping with her then boyfriend, Dillen Jaymes. The two friends didn’t speak for almost a year, during their time apart Jenny began getting really into wrestling, going to a school in Los Angeles and working on her skills. The pair tried their best to mend their broken friendship from 2004-2008. During those years they wrestled together, made movies together, and did everything that best friends did, that was until Annie accused Jenny’s mother, Jill, of having something to do with Annie’s mother’s death. This conflict caused too much drama, and they ended the friendship for good. Jill Owens (Born Jill Mason 05-01-66) *Jill was like another mom to Annie, always taking her shopping and spending time with her. The girls would stay a week at Annie's house and then the next with Jill and her husband Raymond, who was a successful plastic surgeon in Hollywood. When Shelly died, Jill did her best to make up for Annie's loss, she started to spend more time with her and would often go to Al's to cook him dinner or keep him company. Jill and Raymond had two other children; Jeremy and Jason. The couple got divorced in 2001, citing irreconcilable differences. Raymond was ordered to pay her $4,000 a month in child support, $1,500 in palamony. He also sold their house in Los Angeles and had to give her half ($700,000). Annie always viewed Jill as a lifesaver, that is until recently when Annie put two and two together and realised that Jill may have had something to do with her mom's death. Jill, Jason, and Jeremy moved in with Al in 2008. Wrestling Basics General *Running DDT *Superkick *Spinning Heel Kick *Back Body Drop *Irish Whip *Hip Toss *Hurricanrana *Fisherman Suplex *Spear *Swinging neck breaker *Roundhouse Kick *Headbutt *Dropkick *Horizontal backbreaker *Drop Toe Hold *Sunset Flip *Elbow drop *Sidewalk Slam *Inverted Atomic Drop Submission *Headlock *Figure Four Leg Lock *Ankle Lock *Boston Crab, Single Leg w/ armlock *STF *Crucifix Armbar *Headsiccors Armbar *Texas Cloverleaf *Rolling Olympic Hell High Risk *Frog Splash *Top-Rope Piledriver *630 Splash *Harlam Hangover *Shooting Star Press *Top Rope Knee Drop Signature Moves *Signature Name: Naughty Girl Description: Bronco Buster *Signature Name: Annieranna Description: Dragonrana *Signature Name: Hair-pull Gory Special *Signature Name: Hair-pull Snapmare Takedown *Signature Name: Handstand frankensteiner to an opponent in the corner Finishing Moves *Finisher Name: Kiss the Mat Description: Pedigree *Finisher Name: Shalimart *Finisher Name: Cross Legged Piledriver Title History 2001 *XTA: Woman's Champion (2001) *TNA: No Rules Champion* (2001) 2002 *XTA: Woman's Champion x2 (2002) *HRWL:Woman's Champion (2002) *ADOW: TLC Champion* (2002) 2003 *HAW: Woman's Champion (2003) *UFCW: Lightweight Champion* (2003) *CRC: Woman's Champion (2003) 2004 *DW: Woman's Champion x2 (2004) *HIW: I.C. Champion* (2004) *PWL: Tag Team Champion w/ Jenny Owens* (2004) *PWL: Woman's Champion (2004) 2005 *AWF: Baddest Bitch Champion (2005) *XPW: Light-weight Champion* (2005) *XPW: Woman's Champion x2(2005) 2006 *CWF: Cruiser Champion* (2006) *CWF: Hardcore Chamion* (2006) *UCW: North American Champion* (2006) 2007 *HRW: Xtreme Chamoion* (2007) *GHW: Heavyweight Chamion* (2007) 2008 *MCW: Brutality Champion*(2008) *MCW: Womans Champion*(2008) *MCW: Heavywight Champion*(2008) *First woman to hold title. Achievements *XTA: Woman of the year (2001) *TNA: First woman to be the No Rules Champion (2001) *ADOW: First woman to be the TLC Champion (2002) *UFCW: First woman to be the Lightweight Champion (2003) *CRC: Woman of the year (2003) *HIW: First woman to be the I.C Champion (2004) *PWL: First woman team to be Tag Team Champions (2004) *PWL: Woman of the year (2004) *XPW: First woman to be the Lightweight Champion (2005) *CWF: First woman to be the Cruiser Champion (2006) *CWF: First woman to be the Hardcore Champion (2006) *CWF: Woman of the year (2006) *HRW: First woman to be the Xtreme Champion (2007) *GHW: First woman to be the Heavyweight Champion (2007) *MCW: Woman of the year (2007) *MCW: First woman in history to hold two titles at once (2008) *MCW: First person to hold three titles at once (2008) *MCW: First woman to be Heavyweight Champion (2008) *MCW: First woman to be the Brutality Champion (2008) *MCW: First woman to be the Woman’s Champion (2008) *MCW: Wrestler of the week (2008) *EWZ: Wrestler of the week x2 (2008) Record 117-49-10 2001 *XTA: 6-3-0 *TNA: 4-2-0 *SCWA: 5-4-0 2002 *XTA: 4-2-0 *HRWL: 5-2-2 *ADOW: 6-2-1 2003 *CRC: 5-2-1 *UFCW: 7-4-0 *HAW: 4-1-0 2004 *DW: 5-2-1 *HIW: 7-3-0 *PWL: 5-3-0 2005 *OCW:4-2-0 *AWF:3-1-0 *XPW:4-2-1 2006 *FCW: 6-1-0 *UCW:5-2-0 *UCWF: 2-0-1 *AWA: 2-2-0 *CWF: 4-1-1 2007 *MCW:3-2-0 (lost a Christmas Cookie Baking competition to MCW's resident drunk, Alcohol Paul) *HRW: 5-2-0 *GHW: 3-0-0 2008 *MCW: 9-1-2 *Oblivion: 2-2-0